Maybe Possibly Yes
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: It's finally here! This is the sequal to StR and PiA! Starts of weak, but it will get better I promise. KT get married, go to college and start a family. hope you all enjoy ;D


It had been a month since the trial.Tommy sat on top of the roof of the family home staring into the distance. The big smile on his face said everything. He loved every aspect about his life.  
  
"Morning hun"  
  
He turned to see his fiancee in her dressing gown standing there. She sat down next to him, took his hand and kissed  
  
"Hey babe. What are you doing up here?" he asked  
  
"Well I woke up and you wern't there. I thought you'd either be in the kitchen or up here"  
  
He laughed  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just about all those times we've been up here. This is were you told me I could sing, this is were I told you about grandpa and more importantly this is were we kissed before the guys found out about us."  
  
"Some of my favourite memories."  
  
"Kimi. Do you...do you believe in soulmates?"  
  
She smiled and held his hand tightly  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do"  
  
They kissed again  
  
"I'm your soulmate right?" asked Tommy semi-jokingly  
  
"Well I'm not engaged to anyone else"  
  
They kissed again, but more passionatly this time  
  
"Come on we better get in. You'll get flu like that"  
  
Kimi nodded as Tommy stood up. He reached his hand down and pulled his girlfriend up. They put their arms around each other and walked towards the ladder. Tommy climbed down first. Soon followed by Kimi.  
  
"You know I can see up your nighty?"  
  
"You dirty old man" she said trying to cover herself as best as possible.  
  
Tommy laughed as his fiancee. When she got down she smaked Tommy on the chest before hugging him  
  
"Come on let's have a lie in" she said winking at Tommy.  
  
"Well ok, but wait til my parents are at least down stairs til you start"  
  
She smaked him again  
  
"You make me sound like a slut"  
  
"Well I wouldn't go that far..."  
  
She started to smack him repeatadly on the chest  
  
"..Oww oww oww. Stop it"  
  
"Say I'm not a slut"  
  
"Your not a slut. Your not a slut"  
  
She stopped hitting him and helped him up  
  
"That's better. Now let's go back to bed"  
  
"No matter how many times you say that. I can't get enough of it"  
  
"Come on before I change my mind" she said taking his hand and leading him back into the house. But Didi was sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.  
  
"Err..Hey mom. Were just going back to bed."  
  
"Ok Tommy, but could you do something for me first?"  
  
Tommy and Kimi knew that Didi didn't want that so Kimi just headed upstairs to get changed  
  
"Ok mom what is it?"  
  
"Would you get me some shopping the moneys with the list"  
  
He sighed  
  
"Yeah sure" He said as he headed out to his car.  
  
About an hour later Tommy returned to an empty house  
  
"Hello? Mom I got your stuff"  
  
No answer. He shrugged and headed into the kitchen and put the groceries away. Then he heard someone come down the stairs. He turned to see Kimi. He smiled at her and she ran up and hugged him  
  
"Hey where have you been?" she asked moving away  
  
"I went to the market for mom. Didn't she tell you?"  
  
"No. I'm not sure if she's happy with me living here"  
  
"I think it might of been the time she walked in on you getting changed. My mom gets really embarassed about things like that."  
  
"Oh yeah fogot about that"  
  
"Anyway...Mom and dad are out. Do you fancy finishing what we started this morning?"  
  
"Sorry Tommy I got a bit of headache now I just want to relax. Maybe even get a massage" she said suggestivly  
  
"Ok, but you better not get used to this"  
  
They kissed before Kimi lay down on the sofa and took her dressing gown off as Tommy began to massage her shoulders.  
  
"So what you got planned for today?" He asked as he started to move down her back  
  
"I'm...going to the mall with....OWWW...."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I'm going to the mall with Lil, Susie and Mom"  
  
"Not Angellica?" he asked slightly suprised  
  
"You kidding? last time I went...oohh yeah there thats were it hurts... last time I went shopping with Ang. My credit card got taken away"  
  
"She'll do that. One thing my cousin can do is shop"  
  
Kimi laughed  
  
"So you getting your dress?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Wedding night lingere?" he said trying not to sound interested  
  
"Tommy if your trying to get me going it isn't working"  
  
"Oh ok then. Can't blame me for trying though can you?"  
  
She sat up and flashed her naked body at him for a few seconds before covering up again  
  
"Aww man now I'm horny"  
  
She leant over and kissed him.  
  
"If your that desperate I supose we could"  
  
"YEAH REALLY?" he said rather excited  
  
"Yeah come on"  
  
The 2 rushed up to Tommys room laughing and stopping every so often to kiss.  
  
About an hour later the 2 were back downstairs watching Tv in each others arms  
  
"You do want to marry me don't you?" asked Tommy as he kissed Kimis neck  
  
"For the last time Tommy, Yes. Yes I want to marry you"  
  
"Sorry. I just can't believe my luck."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well to find someone as bueatiful as you. who wants to spend the rest of your life with me"  
  
"Well I love you"  
  
"And I love you, but it means a lot that you stuck by me when I was put in hospital"  
  
"I would of stayed with you if we wern't going out. We all did it for Phil and we did it for you to"  
  
"I do have some good friends"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And girlfriend"  
  
"Good" she said before kissing him "Look I'm already late for the mall so I'll have to go."  
  
They both got up and Tommy watched his girlfriend leave  
  
"Don't spend to much money" he shouted as the car drove off  
  
He sighed and went back in to watch TV  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well it's a start right? It's finally here the sequal you've all been waiting for.....well maybe not all of you.....ok there must of been someone waiting for this right? please T_T. Sorry about that. Had another funny turn. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


End file.
